<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>空樓 by efoist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952689">空樓</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist'>efoist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sound Horizon (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, F/M, Parody, Sweeney Todd - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/efoist/pseuds/efoist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>　　這層已經空了好些年，歪腔斜調的老闆娘在他背後說，闔門聲響就似關上防止逃脫的籠子。他懶得理睬這些小動作，目光繼續漫遊於房間，如同置身四道堵著出口的圍牆裡面。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>März von Ludowing/Elisabeth von Wettin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>空樓</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　這層已經空了好些年，歪腔斜調的老闆娘在他背後說，闔門聲響就似關上防止逃脫的籠子。他懶得理睬這些小動作，目光繼續漫遊於房間，如同置身四道堵著出口的圍牆裡面。</p><p>　　上一戶的人呢？他淡淡問道，注意力由靴子踏碎的塵埃，轉到絲質手套撫上的殘舊木椅，磨平的紋理內彷彿寄宿了曾經依偎在此的生命氣息。</p><p>　　噢，可憐的母親！老闆娘的語氣一點也不遺憾，在兒子出事後病死了啦，她是第一群被那些老鼠病逮住的人，也是第一個屍體被火燒光的，唉呀可憐哪，兒子被人帶走後她傷心得幾乎發狂，那段日子我在樓下聽到她的聲音都覺得心驚膽顫……啊啊不過她生病時已經立刻被送走了，他拉開梳妝台的抽櫃時老闆娘急忙轉話題，我還特地徹底清洗這裡，所以不用擔心這裡會髒。他冷哼一聲，望進被清個一空的飾物抽屜，還真是清理得一乾二淨，但沒有作聲。</p><p>　　她的兒子出了什麼事？他走到附著屋頂斜下的窗子，外面的蒼白日光僅讓房間看來更加悽慘悲涼，他湊近窗前，冷冽吐息將第三行的玻璃懾住結冰，這才發現他比以前長高了。</p><p>　　老闆娘故弄玄虛的壓低聲線，都是那種老故事，落魄貴族青年愛上富家少女，小情侶被拆散了啦。</p><p>　　她鬼鬼祟祟走到他旁邊，濃妝艷粉掩不住蒼老惡怨的眼瞳閃避他的逼視，這件事是這個城的禁忌啊，先生你可不要跟其他人談起啊……有人說是因為公爵家做法太殘忍，讓那對小情侶含恨而終才降臨了瘟疫，但公爵到現在都不肯認錯，也不准任何人提起他那可憐的女兒。</p><p>　　那位小姐過世了？我聽說她是公爵的獨生女。他把手收進燕尾外套，低頭裝作看錶，光在他臉投下陰影。</p><p>　　老闆娘以他恨不得捏住脖子掏出答案的沉默吊著氣氛數秒，最後大聲地嘆了口氣，說出令他有如瞬間踏空墮落的真相。</p><p>　　她死了啦，流產死的，公爵堅持要她打掉那個孩子，結果她撐不過去，唉那麼年輕又漂亮的姑娘……</p><p>　　砰！角落某塊木板應聲敲地，老闆娘嚇得跳起離那邊遠遠的，一邊呢喃天啊一邊打著錯誤手勢的十字。他閉上雙眼呼吸平靜，假裝什麼事情都沒發生。</p><p>　　唉呀我說夠故事了，好先生，你打算租這個房間對不對？很不錯吧。</p><p>　　他輕柔放下行李箱，嗯，然後脫下黑色外套，俐落拋到木椅上面。</p><p>　　那麼請問你的名字，先生？老闆娘貪婪的小眼打量他的絲絨紅背心和擦得發亮的黑皮靴。他微微一笑，嘴角沒入黑影之中。</p><p>　　「Märchen von Friedhof. 恭候妳的差遣。」</p><p> </p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>